Modern portable electronic devices, including, but not limited to, smart phones, laptop and tablet computing devices, netbooks, etc., are battery operated and generally require power supply components for stabilizing the supply voltage applied to subsystems in the devices, such as, for example, microprocessors, graphic displays, memory chips, etc. The required power range is often between about 1 watt (W) and about 50 W.
Power supply/management components are usually partitioned into functional blocks; namely, control circuitry, driver stage and power switches. From the standpoint of device miniaturization, which is a desired objective of many portable electronic devices, it is advantageous to integrate the power supply/management components into a single integrated circuit (IC) chip. This solution is particularly dominant in very low power consumption products, where supply current is limited to a few hundreds of milliamperes (mA). FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an exemplary power stage which includes power management control circuitry 102, a driver stage 104, and power switches 106 and 108, all monolithically integrated in a single IC 100.
Typically, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices are used to implement the power switches. A MOSFET requires relatively few mask steps to be manufactured (e.g., less than about ten mask levels), whereas control circuitry in the IC usually requires a relatively large number of mask steps (e.g., about 26 to 36 mask levels) in comparison to MOSFET devices. Consequently, an allocation of a large die area to the power switch leads to a high product cost, which is undesirable.